A Cup of Ice Cream
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Aku hanya bisa merinding melihat kedua biji sosok itu. Lipstick merah yang terlalu banyak seperti abis ditampolin orang sekampung. Baju yang ketat sampe membentuk lekuk tubuh. Rambut yang berkilau layaknya habis dikeramasin sampo sanslik. Yap, banci. Cup 02 : Kedzaliman di Weekend. R&R?
1. Cup 01 : Sembarangan

**Disclaimer : KAITO © CFM, Vocaloid © YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Humor, friendship, drama, slice of life, romance, dll.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, penggalan pengalaman author, GaJe, bahasa campur aduk, Kaito's POV only, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cup 01 : Sembarangan<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sering berpikir soal pipis sembarangan. Mengingat nenekku sering berkata bahwa pipis sembarangan itu hal yang tidak baik. Kesimpulan awalku sebagai anak kecil yang polos adalah : Malu karena bisa keliatan. Namun, ternyata pipis sembarangan memiliki suatu yang berbahaya. Seolah-olah mengingatkan kita dengan cara yang sangat mistis.<p>

Menurut aku pribadi, pipis sembarangan itu salah. Bukan karena tidak sopan. Bukan juga karena menimbulkan bau pesing yang menyeruak. Masalahnya, nggak mau 'kan jika karena pipis sembarangan, kita bisa saja dibawa ke kebun binatang? Bukan tanpa alasan, karena kita seperti singa jantan yang menandai daerahnya. Namun, akibat dari pipis sembarangan itu dialami oleh temanku, Yohio.

* * *

><p>"Aku dikejar setan, bro…"<p>

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataan temanku ini. Mukanya melas seperti kucing yang hendak dicabuli. Bedanya, kucing jauh lebih imut. Berbeda dengan mukanya yang amit-amit.

"Setannya suka ama kamu kali."

Yohio menggeleng. Tatapannya depresi, mukannya seperti orang ketakutan, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, mukanya nampak suntuk seperti kurang makan. Dari pengamatan bisa disimpulkan dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ya, emangnya kamu kenapa?" dari percakapan kami, aku terdengar seperti cowok yang sedang mendengarkan curhatan ceweknya.

Yohio pun mulai bercerita. Katanya, waktu itu dia sedang _field trip _ke gunung-yang namanya lupa-. Dia bilang waktu itu sedang kebelet sekali dan tidak ada toilet di gunung itu. Jadilah dia menuntaskan pangilan alam itu di sebuah pohon besar. Kemudian, dia bercerita sejak itu setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan sesosok wanita di pohon itu. Katanya, waktu pertama melihat 'sih cantik, tapi lama kelamaan wajahnya hancur, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah.

Dari dengar pun aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa setannya marah pada Yohio. Mungkin saja pohon itu adalah rumah sang setan. Wajar aja 'sih jika setannya marah, aku pun bakal marah kalau ada orang yang pipis sembarangan di kamarku. Aku akan marah besar! Tapi, yang terbayang olehku, apakah setan perempuan itu marah karena dikencingin atau karena diperlihatkan _benda_ kesayangan Yohio itu? Atau malah lebih ekstrim? Mungkin setannya tengah tiduran di bawah pohon menikmati matahari, kemudian tiba-tiba disodori pemandangan tidak senonoh dan mukanya dikencingin. Manusia pun pasti akan marah besar! Ini jelas-jelas penghinaan! Mana ada yang terima dikencingin ketika sedang santai!? Aku hanya berharap tuh setan kagak mangap pas dikencingin Yohio.

Anehnya, setelah aku bercerita tentang itu, Yohio hanya menatapku dengan jijik dan dua kata penuh makna terucap.

"Joroklu, iew…"

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Yohio adalah ABG salah pergaulan. Namun, karena aku teman yang baik, sopan, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Aku menepuk pelan bahunya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penuh makna.

"Nasibmu…"

Yohio cuma bisa ketawa garing. Nampaknya dia teman blasteranku ini sadar bahwa ia bertanya pada orang yang salah. Mungkin di karena lama tinggal di Inggris, dia kagak tahu bahwa pipis sembarangan adalah hal yang tabu di sini.

"Gimana 'dong, Kai? Aku takut sangat, nanti kalo aku kerasukan gimana?"

"Kalo kamu kerasukan paling cuma dandan kaya' cewek di depan cermin pake daster."

Dan bogem gratis aku dapatkan sebagai hadiah.

* * *

><p>Setelah insiden itu, aku jarang ketemu Yohio. Sekalinya ketemu mukanya kaya' orang <em>stress <em>begitu. Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia masih diikuti oleh setan pohon itu. Mungkin saja setan itu ingin Yohio membersihkan tempat dia membuang cairan berbahayanya itu. Aku bisa bayangkan setan itu datang ketika malam hari tepat jam dua belas malam seperti Dracula di film-film.

"_Yohio… aku mau potong *piiip*mu…"_

Kemudian Yohio akan berteriak seperti cewek nyaris diperkosa ketika setan itu menunjukan taringnya. Namun, karena Yohio melihat bulan purnama, ia pun berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Sehingga pertarungan pun terjadi.

Memang agak aneh juga 'sih mendengar hal seperti itu di zaman modern begini. Tapi nyatanya hal-hal seperti itu terkadang benar adanya. Selain pipis sembarangan, nenekku sering melarangku untuk berbicara kasar sembarangan. Bila kita logikakan, ada benarnya juga perkataan nenekku itu. Kalau misalnya bicara kasar seperti itu bisa menyakiti orang lain. Coba saja lihat. Gimana kalau orang marah mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu.

Misalnya seorang sedang mengecat dan tak sengaja kepeleset, kemudian mengatakan kata-kata seperti, 'SETAN! Kaki gue!' Ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Pasalnya sang setan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sering juga kalau berkata kasar di tempat tertentu bisa diikuti oleh 'penunggu'nya. Hal ini pernah dialami oleh Lily.

Hal ini kuketahui ketika aku dan Mikuo belajar kelompok di rumahnya. Lily tinggal bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya. Ketika aku dan Mikuo sampai di rumahnya, kami disambut oleh kakek dan nenek Lily. Mereka pun melakukan sikap lilin sebagai penyambutan. Nggak lah!

Ketika masuk ke kamar Lily, keliatan banget ni anak jarang banget ngeberesin kamarnya. Bahkan kamarku pun lebih rapi dari kamar ini. Ketika kami tengah berdiskusi dengan khusuk, Mikuo menyenggol sikutku. Kemudian jarinya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dan tepat di sana. Di arah yang titunjuk, terdapat dua buah benda keramat yang paling penting untuk para perempuan. Bergantung pada _hanger_ seragam sekolahnya dengan begitu angkuh benda abad antahberantah. Beha dan _pantsu_.

"Li, beha ama CD kamu ngantung 'tuh. Simpen lah. Mana datar lagi," dan dengan sukses kepala si jenius ini terkena bantal.

Berapa lama kami berdiskusi, melupakan soal dua benda keramat tadi. Lily tiba-tiba berbicara dengan muka yang dibuat seram.

"Kalian sadar nggak? Kalau suasana rumahku agak aneh…?"

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Mikuo dengan muka bloonnya.

"Coba lihat sekeliling 'deh…"

Aku dan Mikuo pun dengan gobloknya mengikuti perintah Lily. Mungkin kami berdua terlihat sebagai om-om mesum yang sedang mencari benda keramat di kamar seorang cewek. Dan aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Mataku serasa sedikit kabur ketika melihat hal yang jauh. Apakah ini adalah distorsi dimensi karena mahkluk halus? Atau karena lemparan bantal yang mengenai mukaku tadi?

Setelah aku bercerita kepada Mikuo dan Lily. Lily melakukan gerakan cepat dengan memakaikan kacamataku yang ada di saku kemejaku.

"Jadi gini… aku diikuti setan…" ujarnya dengan muka yang horor. Terlihat dan terasa sekali kehororannya. Kulitnya jadi putih, rambutnya jadi panjang, matanya jadi bulat (kaya'nya emang begitu).

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, namun Mikuo nampak sangat antusias mendengarnya. Kemudian Lily dengan nistanya mengubah diskusi kelompok kami dengan curhatan dirinya yang diikuti oleh setan lepas. Dia bercerita bahwa waktu itu dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya tercintah. Sehabis itu dia pergi ke toilet perempuan dan berteriak-teriak dengan kata-kata kasar di dalam toilet itu. Sialnya, karena sekolah kita-kita adalah bangunan peninggalan Belanda yang dibilang angker. Bonusnya Lily diikuti oleh penunggu toilet perempuan itu.

Hantu itu tidak salah. Dia hanya tinggal di toilet dan kemudian Lily nongol di dalam toilet dan marah-marah tidak jelas serta berkata kotor di depannya. Siapa pun juga nggak suka. Bayangkan aja, kalo orang yang sedang marah biasanya bukan cuma suaranya menggelegar telinga, tapi juga ludahnya menyembur bak air terjun Niagara. Pastinya 'tuh penunggu toilet marah karena kecipratan ludah ni anak satu. Belum lagi, berdasarkan cerita Lily, habis itu dia boker di toilet itu. Sempurna, bukan Cuma penuh ludah, tapi juga penuh bau busuk dari sisa-sisa pencernaan manusia. Mungkin jika hantu itu punya pesbuk dia akan meng_update _status seperti ini.

[Manusia sialan! :( Udah diludahin, malah dijejelin bau bangke lagi. :poop:]

Siapa juga yang tidak marah jika tertimpa musibah seperti itu? Aku pun pasti marah jika tiba-tiba ada yang nyelonong teriak-teriak di depan mukaku dengan mulut yang belum sikat gigi dan hujan lokal sebagai bonusnya. Belum lagi kalo 'tuh orang tiba-tiba pup di depan aku. Walaupun aku yakin nggak ada juga yang bakal melakukan hal itu di depanku, kecuali jika orang itu lulusan dari universitas RSJX.

Aku jadi berpikir, yang dikatakan orang tua itu memang benar. Kita tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan apa pun. Semuanya ada tempat, situasi, dan kondisi yang tepat. Juga pikiran harus di pikirkan dengan matang. Aku tidak ingin jika aku sudah dewasa nanti anakku yang menginjak SMP pup di depan wastafel. Mengerikan, bukan? Yang lebih parah jika setelah itu tempat itu digunakan untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

Aku jadi ingat ketika Yohio sudah terlepas dari kejaran setan pohon itu. Katanya, dia bisa terbebas dari kejaran setan itu. Katanya, dia disuruh oleh pendetanya untuk datang ke pohon itu lagi dan meminta maaf serta berdoa. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan karena dia tak lagi diikuti. Aku ingat betul mukanya yang bahagia bak narapidana yang baru dibebaskan dari hukuman mati ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah bebas.

"Benar, Kai! Lega sekali rasanya karena setan itu udah nggak ngikutin."

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk disko mendengar perkataan Yohio. Mungkin rasa lega yang dirasakannya lebih nikmat daripada rasa lega ketika dia buang hajat di pohon angker itu. Walaupun sampai sekarang aku nggak tahu dimana dan seperti apa pohon itu.

"Tapi, aku belajar satu hal penting…"

"Apaan?" tanyaku pada pemuda blasteran berlogat itu.

"Jangan buang air di sembarang tempat lagi…"

"Jadi kamu pernah buang air di wastafel juga?"

Yohio cuma menatapku dengan tatapan jijik dan aneh. Kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata bermakna dalam.

"Kamu 'tuh sinting…"

* * *

><p>~END~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Territorial<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito : Yeah, ini memang cerita yang pernah saya alami. Dan ini dari sudut pandang saya alias Kaito. Nama-nama tokoh asli saya samarkan dengan nama Vocaloid untuk melindungi masa depan mereka yang indah. Oh iya, disclaimer hanya di chapter satu, itu sudah ++ untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf garing, btw, R&amp;R?<p> 


	2. Cup 02 : Kedzaliman di Weekend

**Cup 02 : Kedzaliman di Weekend**

* * *

><p>Malam Minggu, malam dimana kita bisa bersantai-santai lantaran <em>weekend<em>. Tapi, malam Minggu ini juga identik dengan pacaran. Sampe, ada orang-orang yang saking jonesnya bilang bahwa malam Minggu itu hanya mitos. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah malam Minggu itu seperti mitos Jawa? Misalnya saja seperti mitos Jawa yang… kalau makan nggak habis nasi bisa nangis, kalo nggak 'ya kalo anak kecil main sampai malam bisa dicolong wewe gombel, atau mungkin malam Minggu adalah saat dimana setan-setan keluar? Apakah sebenarnya malam Minggu ini adalah titisan dari malam Jumat? Tapi, keganjilan memang terjadi. Misalnya saja, Senin malam, Selasa malam, Rabu malam, malam Jumat, Jumat malam, malam Minggu, Minggu malam. Bukankah ini pelecehan? Bagaimana dengan nasib Sabtu dan Kamis? Mereka sudah bagai saudara bagi ke lima hari lainnya itu. Mungkin jika mereka manusia dan di dalam sinetron, akan ada adegan seperti Belanda menyeret pejuang Indonesia, dan beberapa melarikan diri. Kemudian dua orang yang tertinggal menangis sambil meneriakkan nama temannya sembari menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Tragis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal malam Minggu, biasanya dipakai anak-anak muda untuk pacaran. Haha, itu kalian. Tapi kalau aku sebagai anak rajin, memanfaatkan malam Minggu sebagai sarana untuk tidur cepat dan bangun di tengah malam untuk main game. _Brilliant_.

Jadi ingat kejadian waktu malam Minggu, waktu itu belum malam, masih sekitar jam lima sorean. Waktu itu sama sekali nggak ada kerjaan, entah godaan dari mana aku pun memilih buka _facebook_. Nah, tepat waktu buka 'tuh fb, nemu status begini:

[Oke, siap-siap mandi biar bersih~]

Aku mulai berpikir orang ini adalah orang kurang kerjaan yang nyetatus soal hal pribadi. Tanpa peduli, aku buka _new tab _untuk game fb. Nah, sambil iseng-iseng liat status orang lain. Ada status baru. Dari orang yang sama kaya' yang nyetatus tadi. Isinya:

[Udah di dalam kamar mandi *lampiran foto kamar mandi + jambannya*]

Aku cuma bisa melongo. Yang bisa kupikirkan ni anak di antara kurang kerjaan, nggak punya rasa malu, ngeksis, atau _stress_. Belum ada satu menit, tuh anak nyetatus lagi. Dan isinya masih sambungan dari yang tadi. Terus selama beberapa kali, dia terus aja nyetatus.

[Ambil gayung pertama]

[Sikat gigi]

[Lagi mau keramas]

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah ABG salah pergaulan. Untung aja dia nggak mendetail nyetatusnya. Coba aja kalo nyetatusnya detail misalnya:

[Lagi nyabunin pantat, aduh ada t*i nyempil.]

Atau nggak:

[Aduh, nyabunin sini itu enak banget rasanya~ Ahn, aku merasa panas~]

Mungkin anak itu akan segera dibawa ke pengadilan lantaran telah menodai pikiran anak-anak bangsa kita. Mungkin kalo diteruskan banyak om-om mesum yang bakal senang lihat status begituan. Yang bisa aku simpulkan, anak-anak bangsa kita kini sudah ngeksis kelewat batas. Bahkan sekarang virus ngeksis sudah menular ke orang tua. Tentunya orang tua lebih waras dalam mengapdet status mereka. Misalnya mengapdet status dengan foto anaknya yang baru jadi sarjana dan lain-lain. Tapi, ngeri juga bayangin kalo orang tua ngapdet status kaya' orang tadi. Lebih parahnya kalo misalnya mereka sedang melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Gimana coba nyetatusnya. Tiap langkah dipost.

Disamping keabsurdan itu, aku masih bersyukur karena aku cuma satu itu yang membuat status 'berani' begitu. Kemudian aku berpaling pada _tab_ game yang ada di sebelahnya. Selang lima belas menit, balik lagi ke _tab _beranda fb. Seperti sebuah kata-kata yang pernah aku dengar di suatu film, 'Hidup seperti sekotak coklat. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau dapat.'

Benar-benar sebuah kejutan ketika kotak coklat itu berisi bom. Tapi, tahu apa yang kudapat? Aku dapat sekotak tah*! Sekotak besar t*hi! Dengan ceri di atasnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Di saat lagi seru-serunya fban, ada status yang lebih parah dari pada status sebelumnya yang 'berani' tadi.

[Gw mw boker doeloe, bro.]

Dengan cepat aku langsung meng_close _fbku. Aku nggak mau dalam setiap lima menit sekali bakal melihat status macam:

[Udah jongkok di closet nih, doain gw bro!]

[Lagi ngeden sekuat tenaga!]

[Aduh! Kentut gw busuk banget 'sih!?]

[Ah~ Udah nongol sedikit!]

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding, lebih baik menyelamatkan diri. Mungkin benar memang, terkadang malam Minggu bisa lebih menyeramkan daripada malam Jumat.

Disamping pengalaman fb itu, kerap kali malam Minggu atau _weekend_ ini nggak berpihak padaku. Sekolahku itu yang enam hari, jadi _weekend_nya bukan dari Jumat malam. Waktu itu entah kenapa kebelet banget pengen jalan-jalan keluar. Tumben-tumbenan pengen keluar malem? Iya, kebetulan pengen makan di luar aja, laper. Jadilah hari itu berbekal dompet, jaket, helm, kacamata, dan motor Mio cantik kebanggaan, aku siap melesat melewati dinginnya malam sendirian. Sendirian, alias nggak ada yang nemenin. Jadi, berbekal pengetahuan tentang jalanan kota, aku pun mulai mencari tempat makan yang pewe.

Pilihanku jatuh pada beberapa rumah makan yang ada di alun-alun kota. Hal ini tentu aku pilih dengan alasan. Karena dengan mata rabun dan helm berkaca gelap, aku akan keliatan seperti ABG cari mati naik motor. Dengan mengendarai Mio-_chan_ yang anggun, aku pun mulai mencari tempat makan pewe di alun-alun kota. Di sana mulai dari yang murah sampai mahal sepertinya ada. Tapi, pilihanku jatuh pada tempat makan lesehan yang terkenal akan bebek dan ayam bakarnya yang enak. Aku lumayan sering ke sini sebenarnya, suka aja suasana perabot bambu dan duduk lesehan sambil menikmati makanan. Bebek dan ayamnya juga enak banget di tempat itu. Kalau kata seseorang di TV kuliner 'sih, MAKYUUSSS!

Nggak lama, sampe juga di restoran tujuanku tersebut. Dengan cepat langsung parkir dan mencari meja kosong. Kemudian pesan ayam bakar, bebek bakar, nasi dua piring, jus apel, jus jeruk, lalapan, sop jamur, jamur goreng, dan ayam goreng mentega. Iya, aku tahu pikiran kalian. Kaya' orang kelaperan.

Sambil nunggu makanan tersaji, aku pun coba lihat-lihat sekeliling. Restorannya masih ramai, wajar 'sih malam Minggu. Di depan ada orang pacaran. Di samping ada orang pacaran. Di samping lagi ada orang pacaran. Di belakang ada orang pacaran. Ya Allah, aku merasa seperti kucing yang tersesat di kandang anjing. Dan lagi, ini lebih mirip kandang anjing kawin.

Tetapi, dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada moto, makan dulu ketika lapar, aku pun cuek-cuek saja sama keadaan sekitar. Nggak lama 'deh, makanan pesenan datang semua. Melihat semua pemandangan surgawi yang tersaji di hadapan mata, perut pun mulai berpesta ria dengan suara genderang perang. Aromanya buat nggak sabar untuk makan semuanya. Saat ini aku terlihat seperti kucing dikasih makan.

Dengan biadab, langsung aja ambil jamur goreng, ayam goreng mentega, dan nasi putihnya yang masih hangat. Kemudian langsung 'deh makan dengan gaya orang kesurupan. Itu lho, yang makan sambil ketawa-tawa puas seakan-akan habis menyiksa orang. Perut pun tampaknya menikmati semua persembahan yang tersaji. Inilah surga dunia.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah tua, 'Dimana ada susu, di situ ada kebo'. Ketika tengah kyusuk dalam menjalankan ibadah mulia itu, mataku menangkap dua sosok mengerikan duduk di meja depanku yang sudah kosong. Dua sosok itu bukanlah mahluk biasa. Aku hanya bisa merinding melihat kedua biji sosok itu. Lipstick merah yang terlalu banyak seperti abis ditampolin orang sekampung. Baju yang ketat sampe membentuk lekuk tubuh. Rambut yang berkilau layaknya habis dikeramasin sampo sanslik. Yap, banci.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa makhluk-makhluh titisan David Jones itu ada di sini? Sambil makan cuma bisa membaca doa dalam hati. Semoga aja 'tuh banci dua biji kaga' ganggu. Namun, yang terjadi malah 'tuh banci sebiji kedip-kedip genit ke arahku. Aku mau muntah… Mengerikan… padahal niat hanya ingin makan, malah ketemu banci ilang. Terkadang niat baik memang enggak berakhir baik. Si banci bersemir itu masih aja ngelirik-ngelirik. Ya Tuhan… aku tahu kalau aku ini sering dibilang ganteng, kalo yang doyan cewek aku bisa menerima, tapi kalo banci juga doyan ogah amat! Amit-amit 'deh…

Dengan penuh ketidak pastian, aku pun melanjutkan makan. Entah lantaran banci ada di depan atau makanannya kurang bumbu, rasanya jadi nggak seenak tadi. Mungkinkah banci tadi mengguna-gunaku? Atau mungkin ini efek karena ini adalah makan besar ke-5 hari ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. Tepat setelah selesai makan, aku pun pingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba tanpa angin tanpa topan tanpa Guntur, banci di depan berkedip jahil sambil menjilat bibirnya. Satu hal… **GUA MAU MUNTAH**!

Dengan cepat langsung pergi ke kasir untuk membayar dan cabut dari TKP. Terkadang malam Minggu juga lebih mengerikan daripada malam Jumat. Bisa jadi karena banyak melihat orang pacaran dan kitanya masih sendirian atau karena ketemu mantan yang bawa pacar baru. Tapi, bertemu dua orang banci waktu malam minggu itu yang paling menyeramkam. Konon, malam Minggu seperti ini hanya ada satu kali dalam 100 tahun.

* * *

><p>~END~<p> 


End file.
